Summer Love
by xx13Blondie13xx
Summary: They're finally finished with highschool, and now they intend to live it up that summer before the trio split up to go to college. But they'll be running into some boys EVERYONE seems to be familiar with. This is a story of how love can happen in such a short span of time and still last a life time. ead as three girls fall for members of the biggest boyband around, One Direction.
1. Shop and Stalk

We were fresh out of high school, and ready to take on the world. Rosie, Tylee and I decided we would take a summer and celebrate. To do so, we packed our bags and left to go live in California for the summer. Rosie's aunt had a beach house down there and she offered it up for us to stay in. And without hesitation, we quickly left after we were handed out diplomas. A day after the ceremony we were on the road, we all gave quick goodbyes to our families and promised to be home soon and stay safe. All three of us had packed up our cars full of our summer wardrobes and followed one another out of the state.

We got to the house at about six, and had all three of our cars unpacked by six- thirty. We chose our rooms and got settled. When we finished we all agreed to go out to eat. We drove to the nearest In-n-Out and sat down to eat.

"This is going to be an unforgettable summer." Rosie said. We all giggled and nodded in agreement. "What do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Tylee asked. Glances were exchanged between the three of us as if we had already come to an agreement with no words spoken. "Shopping!" We all squealed in unison. We continued to discuss what we would do throughout the week over our dinner. We were unaware of how unforgettable this summer was about to be.

I stirred slightly, as sunlight shined in my face. I slowly sat up in my new bed and looked around the cozy room I'd be staying in for the next three months. I smiled slightly and began to make my way out of the room and down the hall to see Rosie in the midst of both getting ready and cooking breakfast. I smirked and went to sit at the island in the kitchen. Tylee was in only shorts and a bra lying on the couch watching the t.v. I continued to watch her prepare the food. "Go get ready guys, after breakfast we can leave." She ordered. I smirked and did as I was told. I walked back down the hall and into my room. I grabbed the first thing I saw and threw it on it ended up being a bright red romper. I walked into my bathroom and began to scrunch my hair to make it wavy and continued to with my normal ritual. When I finished I grabbed my bag and took the same route to the kitchen I had taken moments ago. Tylee and Rosie were sat there just beginning to eat as I sat down.

We ate silently till we were finished. "Lets get this show on the road!" Tylee demanded as we made our way out to her car. We shortly arrived at a shopping mall. First store we headed into was Forever21.

We scurried around the store and found arm fulls of clothing. I was the first one to get into a dressing room, then Rose and Ty were put on either side of me. "Are you guys done yet? I want to see what you got!" I yelled over the loud music. I got the sound of doors opening as my reply. I did the same and met them outside. Compliments were thrown around as well as clothes as we continued with our piles.

We walked out of the store with about three to four bags each. As we continued our journey we came across the a couple of other stores and repeated the same process. When we showed off our outfits to one another in Ever Tylee pointed out, "Hey, haven't those boys been in the last few stores we've been in?" Rosie and I turned to look where she was mentioning. And surely enough there were four boys walking into the store as if in search of something. "Yea they were!" Rosie exclaimed, " I noticed them when we were in Hollister and Tillys." I took a long look at them, they did look familiar. "Hmm, lets have some fun with this shall we?" I suggested with a wicked smirk on my lips. Rosie and Tylee smirked with me and nodded. "What are we going to do?" Tylee asked. I smirked as I watched it all playout in my mind. "Lets head over to Roxy, shall we. I've really been needing a new bikini. " I smirked. "Lets do it." Rosie agreed. We changed our clothes and walked out of the store, making sure the boys were close behind.

"I don't think they're following us anymore." Tylee said. I smirked, "Just wait for it I said." A few moments later they were trying to catch up to us without letting on to what they were doing. Roxy came into view, our pace quickened with the proximity. Soon enough we were walking into the store with ease. The three of us headed to the swimsuit area. Each of us picked out a few different styles. I then grabbed a worker to let us into the dressing room. After she unlocked the doors I snuck a look over my shoulder to see the boys walk into the store searching for us. I stared a little longer than I should have and one caught my gaze. He lowered his sunglasses and winked at me, I felt my cheeks heat up. I ran into the dressing room. I quickly tried on the first bikini I'd chosen, it was a blue bandue with long frills hanging off the front.

"Are you guys done yet?" Rosie called. I walked out of the room and met them. We had all picked out the same bathing suit just different colors. We laughed at our selves then turned to examine our selves in the mirror. As we chatted about the bikinis, I risked another look in the boys direction. They were all staring, jaws on the floor staring at us. I hit Rosie which got hers and Tylees attention. I motioned over to where the boys were. Rose and Ty giggled and blush like the bunch of girls we are.

"Lets go find some cute sundresses and maybe they'll decide to talk to us." I looked over at Rosie, "Okay, which one do you like?" She met my gaze and blushed, "No! It's just, you know, that, " she stuttered for a moment before she dropped her head. "The curly haired one and the dark haired one." She mumbled feeling ashamed. I looked over to check out whom she was talking about.

I'm not going to lie they were all nice looking boys, but I wanted the one who winked at me. "I like the brunette with brown eyes." Tylee said dreamily. I looked over at her and rolled my eyes. "You two are ridiculous." I mumbled "Lets go look at sundresses now." I told them before walking into the dressing room to change. After we finished, we hungup the bikinis and walked out of the store and past the group of boys on our way to find a store with cute sundresses. We walked around the mall for 15 minutes before stumbling upon a little whole in the wall store. It was called 'Forever Summer', we walked in the boys not too far behind, I think they realized we were on to them. We walked in and it instantaneously smelt like the ocean. There were surfboards all over the walls, there were bright pictures the windows were open and letting the sunlight it. Needless to say we fell in love. We quickly found a whole rack of unique sundresses. All of us each picked out three, and went for the dressing rooms. I tried on my first one which was a light blue high to low. It had a rope belt at the waist. I was in love. I walked out of the room not even calling to see if Tylee and Rose were ready. I walked to the mirror noticing the boys out of the corner of my eye. They slowly moved closer. Rose and Ty came out of their rooms not too long after Tylee had found a pink coral tube top dress and Rose had tried on a white high to low. We complimented each other quickly, "Wait, lets all trade 'cause I really like yours Hannah, I just want to see how it looks." Tylee suggested. All of us agreeing I threw over the blue one and Tylee threw over her coral one for Rosie to try on, then Rose threw over her white one for me to try on.

We all walked out at the same time each of us looked at one another and shook our heads. Back to the dressing rooms, we traded again, this time I got Tylee's coral dress, Rosie got my blue one and Tylee got Rosie's white one. I walked out to get a better look in the mirror. This time I realized I had an audience. The boys were now sitting on the couch in front of the dressing rooms. I blushed noticing their stares and quickly walked to the mirror. Rosie and Tylee quickly joining me. They had noticed the boys too, but we continued with our dresses.

"I kinda like this blue one on me." Rosie said, rather loudly. Tylee had seemed to know what Rose was doing and added her two sense. "Yea and I kinda like this white one on me." I was completely confused. I looked at them as if they were crazy. I was about to add my two sense to the situation before we were interrupted. "Excuse me." A raspy English accent interjected. Rosie and Tylee smirked before turning around to the voice. I looked over as well to see all the boys had come closer and were eyeing us in our dresses. "Yes?" I asked bluntly.

"Well we saw that you three were trying on each others dresses and it seems that you ladies have got it all wrong." Said the curly haired boy who Rosie had eyes for. All three of us were thoroughly confused, now. "What do you mean?" Rose asked dreamily. "Well she had the coral one on and that only looked good on her." Said the brunette gesturing to Tylee. I saw my bestfriend blush. I rolled my eyes. "And you had the white one on which only looked good on you love." Curly said to Rosie. Both of them smirking and winking at one another. The boy whom had caught my eye earlier came forward. I tried so hard not to blush.

"And you darling," he said in an angelic voice, "looked outstanding in the blue one." I looked at him as he took off his glasses. My face heated up forcing me to quickly look at the ground.

"Would you all like to go out to lunch with us?" Tylees boy asked, looking around the group. The three of us looked at each other and smiled we all nodded and agreed. "Great lets get you ladies dressed and lets make our way down to the food court." The dark hair boy suggested. With that the three of us turned around and went to change into our clothes. We didn't bother buying the dresses then we figured we would come back later.

"So where are you girls from?" asked Tylees boy. "We're from Vegas." I said. "Where are you guys from?" asked Rosie. "The U.K." answered the dark haired boy. The three of us looked at each other and giggled at our inside jokes.

We had made it to the food court our new found group spanned out to get their food. My guy and I decided to leave the group and go and get some pizza. So in order to do so, we crouched behind a group of people walking the other way in the food court and when we were far enough away from the group we stood straight up and raced to the pizza place.

When I turned around after touching the counter first, he caught up, "Whoa, you're fast." I smirked and giggled a little. The both of us were out of breath. We went up to the counter and ordered. When the cashier asked for the money, he pushed my hand out of the way and handed the girl his credit card. I turned to him, "Why did you just pay for me? I have money." He smiled and took his card back from the girl thanking her before turning to me. "I'm sure you do. But I like you and I hope to see a lot more of you." He gave me a cheeky smile. I smiled and blushed. Our order number was called and I went to grab it. Without another word, we went to find the rest of the group on the outskirts of the food court. We sat down and the table was quiet for a while until everyone started to fill up on their food.

"Oh my god, we've been so rude lads! They don't even know our names! I'm Josh by the way everyone." TYlees boy introduced himself with a little wave while he continued eating. "I'm Zayn." Said the dark haired one. "I'm Louis." My boy said giving me a wicked smirk from his seat across the table. "And I'm Harry." Said Rosies boy. "My names Rosie, but you can call me Rose." Rosie introduced herself. "I'm Tylee." She said dreamily as her and Josh gazed into one another eyes. "And my names Hannah." I smirked at Louis.

Lunch went on for a while we all got on great, we chatted about our lives and everything and before we knew it hours had flown by. "Do you guys want to come over to our house and have a few drinks?" Rosie offered. I looked in her direction, shocked she would suggest such a thing. A skewed amount of agreements erupted from the boys. "Okay where did you all park? You can follow us back to our place." Rose stated. "We're parked over by the Italian joint." Josh said. "Okay we'll go get the car and meet you guys over there." I suggested. Everyone agreed and we all went our separate ways for now.

The three of us walked away and when we made it around the corner we all stopped and faced each other. We all burst into squeals and giggles and we bounced around like a bunch of idiots.

A minute later we were cool calm and collected again. We exchanged glances and giggled as we continued to make our way to the car.


	2. Drink, Drank, Drunk

We walked into the house and showed the boys around. They all made themselves at home while, Rosie, Tylee and I took turns changing into something comfy. When I was allowed to leave the room, I went and put on my matching Victoria secrets set I had got as a graduation present from Rosie. Over that I put on my Roxy hoodie and some sofee shorts. I threw my hair up into a high ponytail and walked back out. Rosie was in the kitchen getting out all of our shot glasses we've collected over the years. Then she pulled out a bottle Cherry U.V. We all took a few shots, then we turned on some music. All of us were singing and dancing together. The boys had no idea how to grind so we had to show them.

Harry got a call he had to leave the room for, but when he didn't return Rose went to see what was wrong. She came back with a shock looked on her face. "Han, we need to talk." She pulled me out to the front yard, "So um did you realize we're hanging out with One Direction!?" She whispered screamed. I rolled my eyes, "Rose I thought we were done pretending all that was real and really going to happen?" she got mad. "No Han! Put the pieces together its not hard! There's: Zayn, Harry, Louis and Josh in our house right now and Harry just asked if Liam and Niall could come party with us! Don't you see? " I thought back to the fangirl days a few years ago. That's when it all hit me. I felt my eyes pop and mouth fall open. "Yea!" Rosie said answering all my unasked questions. I looked at her and smiled and she did the same. "It's actually coming true Rose!" I said grabbing her and bouncing in a circle. "I know Han! But we still have to act ourselves okay?" I nodded in agreement.

We walked back inside and I think that Tylee and the boys had finished off most of the UV, because her and Josh were getting extremely friendly and Harry was freaking out about how he doesn't think Rosie likes him. And then there was Zayn who was laughing uncontrollably at Harry, and Louis sat there and tried to comfort him. I laughed at the whole thing, but Rosie felt bad, so being Rosie she took a massive swig of whiskey and went over to Harry.

She plopped down on his lap and pulled him in for a sloppy wet kiss. Without hesitation he kissed back. Then she pulled away and announced to the whole room, "Harry I absolutely adore you don't think any different!" And with that they continued kissing. That's when the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. "Hi there I'm Liam and this is Niall, you must be Rosie." I laughed and gestured for them to come in. "Hi nice to meet you but no I'm not Rosie, she and Harry are having a discussion at the moment, but my names Hannah." I smiled and introduced myself. "Theres some drinks and glasses in the kitchen, help yourself to anything and make yourselves at home." I smiled. "Thank you so much! You are my new favorite person!" Niall yelled in his thick Irish accent. He went over to the kitchen and pulled out about 5 bottles of various drinks, out of the large brown bag he carried in. Liam went over to take a shot with him. Watching the scene before me I smirked. Tylee soon lead Josh into her bedroom. I smiled and shook my head.

I turned to where I saw Louis sitting a few minutes before, but he wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen and took another shot. I felt the alcohol begin to kick in. I became energised by the magical drink I had just consumed. And as if on cue I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to the body they belonged to. "Wanna go for a walk?" Louis low voice whispered. I smirked to myself a nodded my head. He grabbed my hand and we walked out the back door.

Rosie's POV

We continued to go at each other after I made my drunken announcement. I pulled away from Harry slightly, which he took as an opportunity to laden my neck with light kisses, "Wanna continue this in my room?" I asked barely above a whisper. He continued to kiss up my neck and in response to my question, he picked me up bridal style and carried me down the hall. "Second door on the right." I spoke into his lips, refusing to break the kiss. He stopped in front of the second door to his right where he put me down, my back to the door and arms wrapped around his neck, as he pushed me up against it holding me by the waist. He pushed himself against me while I knotted my fingers in his unruly curly hair, the both of us yearning to be closer to one another. His hands crept up my shirt in a painfully slow manner, his hands hot and leaving the flesh they touched burning with the want for more. But before his hands reached beyond the point of no return, he broke the kiss and pulled my knees to his hips. He wedged an arm between my lower back and the door, while the other hand opened the door and pushed it open. Once inside the room, Harry brought me over to the bed and sat me down and continued to kiss me, his hands working to pull off my hoodie. We continued with the silly undressing game, which just kept leading to more and more. And soon enough our passionate kiss lead us to making sweet drunken love till the break of dawn.

Hannahs POV (continued): Our backyard was the beach. We kicked off our shoes on the patio and ran to the edge of the water. A gust of hot summer air greeted our bare skin as we stood with our feet in the water. Louis came behind me and held me tight to his chest. "How long are you and the girls here for?" Louis whispered. "Just for the summer." I answered. "Then you're going back to Vegas?" He asked "no all three of us are leaving for college" his grip on me faltered slightly, but then tightened once more. We stood in silence for what seemed like ages. That's when louis broke the silence. "Are you ticklish Hannah?" He asked. I lied and said "No." He seemed satisfied with that answer until he said, " so if I were to do this." And with that he was tickling my stomach. I laughed hysterically and lost my footing. Next thing I knew I was on top of him while he continued to tickle me. I finally caught my breathe enough to where I could grab his wrists. I held his wrists over his head and threw my leg around his waist so I was straddling him. He was already laughing at my spastic reaction. "Liar" he laughed. I rolled my eyes. We stayed like that for a while until I finally gave up and fell onto my side. I laid in the cool sand letting the waves lap to my shins. Louis seemed to be doing the same. I rolled to my side so that I was facing him, "How long are you boys here for?" I asked. He stared at the night sky before answering, "Well, we were only supposed to stay for a month, but seeing as how we like it here and we have a reason to stick around a little longer, I think we'll be staying till the end of summer now." He smirked to himself and then turned on to his side so he was facing me. "Why are you guys all of the sudden staying an extra month?" I asked. He smiled, "Come here." He motioned me to come closer. I gave him a confused look, "I need to whisper it to you." He answered my unvoiced question. Seeing as how there would be no harm done in doing so I moved closer to Louis. Once I was close enough for him to whisper in my ear, he cupped his hands around my ear. "It's you." He whispered. The blush crept across my cheeks. I pulled away from his hands, and looked at him. We stared into one anothers eyes, for what felt like hours, but I hadn't noticed that we were both leaning into each other. I was only centimeters from his perfect lips. I could smell the cherry on his breathe. Before I knew it, we were kissing, slowly. He brought his hands up and held my face to his. I knotted a hand in his hair and my other one was on his waist gripping onto his bare skin. One of his hands fell to my waist. I quickly threw my leg back over his waist and straddled him. He moved his hands from my face, to my waist. He tickled me lightly, I smiled and breathed a little harder, which made him smile into the kiss.

We began to run out of breath. I pulled away and looked at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back, I let myself settle on his chest, still straddling him. "Can I fix something really quick?" He asked. I began to sit up and move off him, "No," he pulled me back down, "I meant this." He placed my head back down on his chest and pulled the hair tie out of my hair. "I like your hair down." I heard a smile in his voice. I just laughed and agreed with him. I was almost asleep when he shook me lightly, "He sleepy, lets get you back home and put you to bed." He said. I looked down at him, my hair cascading around us. I leaned over to peck him on the lips before I got into an up right position.

We made our way back to the house, the music had been shut off. We made our way back inside and found Liam, Niall and Zayn laying on the couch watching TV. I turned to look at the clock on the stove. '2:16' It read. "So I'm assuming everyone's staying the night?" I asked the three. They all nodded and Niall yawned. "Well, we have an extra bedroom, if you want to sleep in there or these couches fold into a few beds." I offered. "We'll just sleep out here if that's alright." Zayn said sleepily. "I smiled of course that's fine," I said trying to stifle a yawn. "Lemme grab ya'll some pillows and blankets." I said heading down the hall towards the linens closet. Louis followed and helped grab the bedding. We walked back out into the family room. Lou distributed the pillows he had grabbed, then I threw a blanket to each of them. "Thanks Hannah." Liam said. "Of course its my pleasure guys. Goodnight sweetdreams." I said, before heading to my room. I walked into my room and turned to close the door, when I found Louis standing in the door way. He gave me the puppy dog look, and without a word exchanged between the two of us I motioned for him to come in. I closed the door behind him and walked into my bathroom. I tied my hair up in a bun and began to wash off my makeup. I began to brush my teeth when I looked in the mirror and saw that behind me Louis was taking off his shirt. I quickly finished brushing my teeth.

I reentered my room, "There's some mouth wash on the counter if you want some." I offered. He smiled and walked into the bathroom. "Hey Louis," I called unsure about how this was going to work. "Yea?" he answered, "Uhm, I kinda sleep with just a shirt on, are you okay with that?" I asked feeling completely embarrassed. I got no reply for a while, then I felt his arms wrap around my waist again. I let myself fall into his embrace. "Why in the hell would you ask such a silly question babe?" This sent a chill down my spine. I turned to face him, I looked into his eyes, I could see how tired he felt. I saw that and something else, something I wasn't quite sure what it was. He gazed back at me and pulled me closer so that we were forehead to forehead. I closed my eyes and blushed. That's when Louis pulled me in for another kiss. This one was different from the one earlier on the beach. It was hard and rough. There was biting and hair pulling.

"We need to get some rest we're both beyond tired." He whispered against my lips. I nodded slowly pulling away and moving towards the bathroom so I could change. I grabbed an extra large flannel and threw it on and took off my bra. Only things I had left were my panties and the shirt. I walked out into the room and Louis was already bundled up in bed. I moved the sheets away so I could crawl into bed. Once I was settled Louis came closer and wrapped his arms around me. I listened to his breathe on my hair, and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
